Kalelia Huddee
Kalelia Huddee was a female human force-sensitive who was a former Master in the Jedi Order and a General in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's 46th Reaver Corps. Biography Early life Kalelia Huddee was brought into the Jedi Order when she was just a newborn, and she started training at the same age as every youngling would at the acceptable age, finishing her Knighthood Trial at the age of 24, a year before the Clone Wars. Clone Wars Main article: Clone Wars Being Assigned to the 46th Reaver Corps Huddee was later given command over a new Grand Army corps known as the 46th Reaver Corps along with a volunteer commander named VC-9451 Karis, who went by "Poltergeist." They had rough start, with Poltergeist having to leave the Battle of Corellia to pick her up, she slowly began to admire him for who he is, unlike the others, she quite enjoyed his company. Battle of Umbara Main article: Battle of Umbara Her first ever battle was on the foggy jungle-like planet of Umbara, though barely got much action due to her coming in late during the invasion and the capturing of the Umbaran base, she disliked the planet due to the low visibility she "kept running into things." She would later meet Jedi Master Allayah Tabarin, her Padawan Zhandra Arelis and VT-6996 Kor “Omicron” Lam on their flagship The Reliance. Ambush on Agrinar and Capture Main article: Agrinar Kalelia and her now husband VC-9451 "Poltergeist" decided to take a visit to his home world of Agrinar to see and meet Poltergeists Family, only to find the village was burned down and destroyed by Mandalorians, along with Poltergeist's family. Soon they met up with the Agrinar PDF and their Captain Dosni Cracken, a family friend of Poltergeist. Soon an ambush ensued, causing the PDF, Poltergeist and Kalelia to fight their attackers, being the Mandalorian crew, hired by Clan Heryik. Kalelia called in Justin Bri'den to assist them in this fight and that he did coming with his fighter Delta 7, though sadly the fighter was shot down and Justin was forced to the ground to aid in the saber defence with Kalelia. Once the ambush was defeated, Justin found out of the reason why of this attack and it was due to a stolen sword. Justin had left and before Kalelia and Poltergeist could return, a bounty hunter attacked Poltergeist. One strike had knocked him down, which made Kalelia begin carry/drag him back to the shuttle but it was too late as a slug struck Polt in the head, killing him. This broke her immensely which lead to a short burst of rage, fighting the hunter, but she was defeated easily. She was knocked out and Captured, soon taken to a Separatist compound in space, though sadly fighting back failed, until the bounty hunter wasn't paying attention and she broke out, escaping with the man who killed her husband for nothing more than Cash. Poltergeist's Revival and Wedding Thanks to Justin Bri'den contacting Lieutenant Sylvia Vail, Poltergeist who real name is Karis, went to the Harbinger where Major VT-7561 Alexis "Angel" Deltern and Lieutenant Sheila 'Seraph' Deltern helped revive him. Once he was revived the two would spend a few hours making love in a spare bedroom. Later they would go to the hangar to prepare for the wedding, even running into Poltergeist's sister Nexia, who revealed Polt's name is Karis, which after engaging in conversation and ending with Karis filling Nexia in on what happened to their parents. Once they made it to the wedding they exchanged their vows, officially becoming Mrs and Mr Huddee. Agrinar invasion after months of being married with Karis Huddee, She decided to take him to his home planet to look at a lovely Lake home that would end up buying and living in after the clone wars and eventual leaving of military and jedi life. But that all came to and end as the Separatist forces lead by Admiral Ashesse Stugoll which would have the two help Captain Dosni Cracken, during this time they had given one of the PDF sergeants a contact frequency to get Justin Bri'den and his 82nd Expeditionary Force as well as their 46th Reaver Corps. The message did get sent and justin had brought the 46th and 82nd but brought Crimtane and Camiwhi Tuclov's 773rd Impetus Brigade and Ral'rea Al'kina's 102nd Assault Division. With this extra help, Kalelia and Karis managed to push back and save Agrinar but at a massive cost as both Republic had taken many casualties, as did the Agrinar Planetary Defense Force and many Civilian lives, causing the Agrinar to support the war more so and want justice for the lives lost on this day. Death 6 BBY, Kalelia was home alone with her two children, Rhen and Angeale Huddee while Karis was out. Sadly due to her being a former jedi, the empire dispatched a group of Inquisitor purge troopers and an Inquisitor. In her panic she hid Angeale and rhen but Rhen Decided to try and help his mother sneaking out. Kalelia grabbing the nearest weapon which was a blaster fought to defend her children. only to be fatally injured and watching them take Rhen away. Justin who was on the planet at that time came after sensing the danger and with her final words told him to find her "baby boy and to hide Angeale" which he soon did, taking her saber so one day they may use it if he finds that they're ready. Her death Impacted Karis deeply once he had returned home Justin leaving a note to explain what had happen, which prompted the former Marshal commander to find his son with the help of Justin. Relationships VC-9451 "Poltergeist" Having a bumpy start together, Kalelia was shy and nervous about the Commanding of the 46th Reaver Corps as she had never done anything like this before, but due to the help of Poltergeist, she soon began to get around the ropes as well as enjoy his company, even if he was always annoying her and being to stubborn. When she first boarded their flagship The Valkyria, she came to check on her commander, entering his quarters and saw it was a mess, she cleaned it up for him while he slept, and made him a cup of coffee, still not knowing that he had some sort of addiction to it. as they served together and grew more and more fond of one another, she helped him stop his addiction to coffee, her concern for him growing more, but more importantly her feelings towards him. Later during the Battle on Umbara and on the Valkyria, she accidentally kissed him, of course denying it but gave up after she kissed him for the second time, where she finally admit her feeling towards him. On the very next day, Poltergeist had proposed to her and she of course accepted and they were married after the incident on Agrinar. Justin Bri'den Justin and Kalelia don't get a long very well, mainly due to Justin's bebellious play boy act at times, his high stubbornness and his Mandalorian stature, his family being a known Clan within the House Viszla Deathwatch group. But with bifferences aside, they do make a good team, even if they insult one another in between. Appearance and Equipment She mainly wore forearm gauntlets and a traditional Jedi robe with a few modifications, one being that the sleeves were removed. She used a green bladed lightsaber with a silver grip finish in combat, later after the invasion of Umbara, she was given Standard Jedi 46th Kaminoian smith clone armour to her fitting Personality A passionate and loving individual, she enjoyed exotic planets like Naboo and Alderaan. She also liked to flirt her way into situations, catching her prey off guard when negotiating, or merely causing her subordinates to experience mild embarrassment for her amusement. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi General Category:46th Reaver Corps Category:Kalelia Huddee Category:Married